Energía naranja
by Cuma
Summary: A veces era insoportable todo lo que sucedía en su propia cabeza. Muchas veces se esforzó en tener buenas palabras pero parecía que lo único que lograba salir de su boca eran palabras que reflejaban molestia. Aun así, poco a poco lo estaba logrando, a pequeños pasos. Al fin podía decir y sentir que era parte de un equipo.


-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Tobio-chan.

Su voz atravesaba su cabeza, el gran senpai que admiraba de joven, y que a pesar de sus momentos tensos, ahora que se encontraba frente a frente con él, le era difícil negar la admiración que todavía sentía por él.

Admiraba su talento y disciplina, su fuerza mental y física. Era todo en un sólo jugador, el increíble armador, todo lo que él mismo aspiraba a ser. Todo, detrás de una terrible actitud. Ese comportamiento que parecía sólo dirigía a él.

Se preguntaba que había hecho él para ganarse ese resentimiento de su senpai, siempre intentó ser un aprendiz atento, el pequeño soporte para los mayores. Se había ganado lo que él creía era la amistad de su otro senpai, Iwaizumi-san, creyó que esa sería la manera de acercarse al armador, pero ¿qué había ganado? Mas odio de Oikawa-san. Miradas cargadas de coraje hacía él, incluso llegando al punto de intentar agredirlo físicamente. No entendía que había hecho mal, si no hubiera sido por Iwaizumi ¿qué tan lejos hubiera llegado aquella pelea?

Gruñó por lo bajo. También era cierto que su propia actitud había empeorado después de que sus senpais se graduaron, empezó a obsesionarse con el control en la cancha y a desconocerse a si mismo. Una esfera donde se alejó de todos y que hería a quien se acercara, y a sí mismo. A veces era insoportable para él todo lo que sucedía en su propia cabeza.

Pero ahora estaba a salvo. Eso le gustaba pensar.

Su nuevo equipo, sus compañeros, y en especial, ese pequeño rayo de energía naranja que podía decir era su amigo. Que saltaba a su lado lleno de felicidad y que a veces fingía que le irritaba.

Muchas veces se esforzó en tener buenas palabras para su amigo pero parecía que lo único que lograba salir de su boca eran palabras que reflejaban molestia. Y era porque no estaba acostumbrado a decir cosas buenas nunca. Pero a pesar de ello, nunca sintió que aquellas pequeñas peleas influyeran negativamente en su relación. Tal vez por que Hinata podía ver a través de él y saber que toda su actitud la provocaba el deseo de mejorar, por los dos, por el equipo, y había aprendido a descifrar ese lenguaje agresivo.

Pero aquello tampoco significaba que no se estuviera esforzando por mejorar su comunicación con el resto de las personas, al contrario, poco a poco lo estaba logrando, a pequeños pasos. Así que finalmente podía decir que tenía apoyo real dentro de la cancha, no esas ilusiones que él mismo se construía al intentar controlarlo todo. Al fin era parte de un equipo.

Así que ahora estaban ellos, él y su equipo. Él y Hinata. Dos inexpertos que aun tenían problemas para sincronizar sus movimientos pero que evidentemente compartían una conexión rara vez vista. Ellos dos contra el dúo de senpais que admiraba profundamente desde su escuela secundaría. El chico que hubiera deseado ser y la persona con la que le hubiera gustado estar... o no. Porque miraba a Hinata y no podía pedir nada más en el universo. Tal vez ahora eran muy jóvenes, le faltaban docenas de partidos juntos para forjar algo como la relación que admiraba de sus senpais, o algo mejor. O quiza algo que ni siquiera se le pareciese pero sin duda la que le correspondía sólo a ellos dos. A él y a su pequeño sol.

-¡Concentrate, Idiokawa! -Era la voz de Iwaizumi, se había acercado al ver que Oikawa molestaba a su antiguo kouhai.- Pareces un niño malcriado.

Iwaizumi hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza al acercarse, y Kageyama respondió. Después los vio alejarse y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuánto los había admirado ¡y cuánto los admiraba aun ahora! Pero ahora sabía que lo que deseaba para él ya no era una replica de lo que veía en ellos. Era algo mejor.

-¿Estás nervioso? -escuchó a su lado. Esa sola pregunta le hizo sonreír.

-Vamos, Hinata.

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Feliz cumpleaños Laet! *corazones* este fic es como una especie de continuación de «El más grande temor» pero ahora con Kageyama como prota xD porque siento que faltó jajaja y sé que el KageHina es tu OTP! Aunque sospecho que el IwaOi le sigue de cerca y que tienes algo por el IwaOiKage xD en fin! Espero cumpla como regalo ;_; y que te guste!


End file.
